


Come back

by simofthewind



Category: Wiedźmin | The Witcher - All Media Types
Genre: Friendship, Geralt z Rivii | Geralt of Rivia Loves Jaskier | Dandelion, Hopeful Ending, Hurt/Comfort, Poetry, References to Depression, Sort Of
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-09
Updated: 2020-08-09
Packaged: 2021-03-05 20:36:02
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 396
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25801456
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/simofthewind/pseuds/simofthewind
Summary: Sometimes the sirens are singing inside our mind, sometimes the monsters lurk in our very own thoughts, their poison slowly driping in each moments of our life.Geralt knows those monsters and tries his best to fight them when they attack his bard.
Relationships: Geralt z Rivii | Geralt of Rivia & Jaskier | Dandelion, Geralt z Rivii | Geralt of Rivia/Jaskier | Dandelion
Comments: 2
Kudos: 3





	Come back

Where did it go?

Where did it go your dream? The motivation, the thrill in your chest, the glint in your eyes.

Why so empty, so numb and so heavy. Where's the sun in your head, the sun in your smile.

Where the hope of the songs you claimed to love, aren't they just noises? The bouncing feeling of feelings.

Where did you, where did you go? Where did your futur run, was it too afraid of the dark lurking in your soul?

Why so empty, so numb and so heavy.

Where did it go.

Why are you speaking? Why unsaid words, ghost words, why are they swimming around you like lifeless fish, white bellies to the too bright sky.

Where are they coming from. _They're not real, they're not here. They're not. They're not you._ They're all yours. Where are they coming from all those tears, why are they even here? They shouldn't _._ They're burning.

 _Shhh. Be quiet,_ Be quiet heart. You're beating to hurt.

Where did it go

Why so

Why so

You've been sucked out by the nights and the days. And there's nothing left except your pitiful shell. Hide. Hide deep. Deep, deep, deep, so none can see, can hurt. Not deep enough. Not enough. What did you think, that you could excape? Never.

Where did you go after all.

Where did it go.

To me.

_To me._

_Put down those words Jaskier. Don't you see this voice is lying. Don't you feel how black, how thick, how false? Don't you feel it? Trying to eat you, to burn you, to stole you. Don't you see this voice is lying._

Where did it go.

_You buried it too deep Jakier. Put down those words Jaskier. Dig Jaskier, dig, it's here somewhere. I know it, I know you. Dig deep, deep, deep. I know you can do it. You have to try at least. Don't you feel the warmth at last, the sun at last, don't you feel my voice at last._

_I, want to hear you._

_I, want to smear your tears, they're pure, they're you, they're clear._

_I, want your hurting heart._

_Shhh. Don't be quiet, don't be, please. Oh please dig.-_

Where did it go.

_You've been sucked out by the nights and the days, just rest, it will come back. I'll watch. Rest Jaskier. I'll watch you come back._

**Author's Note:**

> It made sense months ago when I first wrote it... Now? I'm not sure anymore but I like to think that for all his grumpyness Geralt is here to take care and look after Jaskier when he needs it and slay any monster, physical ones or the ones lurking in the dark places of our mind....
> 
> Comments are gems treasured for the centuries to come...  
> Come say hi on [Tumblr!](https://simeramise.tumblr.com/)


End file.
